Three Words, Two People, One Choice
by L-Treat
Summary: Something I just thought of one day... Rin is popular but she has a sad past. What will happen when she meets the boy who messed up her life all too long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay~ This fanfic is not based on any song~  
I'm halting my progress on 'Life without You,' cause I'm stuck... Might as well stop it altogether...**

* * *

~Three Words, Two People, One Choice~

_This story begins, as the title states, with three words…_

"Rin! Wait up!"

_Is about two people…_

"WHAT?!"

_And ends with the final choice…_

"I… I like you!"

_Now, let the story begin…_

* * *

Chapter 1

They say three words can change your life.

I hate you… I love you… I miss you… I like you… I dislike you… I'll kill you…

But all these lines are pointless to me; after all they're just three words. Three pointless words that may as well be part of some lame poem. One by those err… poets like Shakespeare or whatever. There has never been a time where three little puny words could change my life or my feelings about anyone or anything… until that day…

The nobody, the loner, the idiot, the weakest guy in class just confessed to me; the best, the popular, the smart, the strongest girl in school. How ironic…

"And?"

My questioned burned his confidence down with no trouble at all. The weakling cowered and stepped back.

"Err… Just forget about it…"

I flicked my hair and turned away from the scene, my presence dominating all. Not that there was anyone to dominate. Everyone had already left school and I was left behind to plan for the upcoming class party to celebrate the end of exams and the end of the year. The boy left the classroom… what was his name again? Well, it didn't matter anymore. I looked out the window and was swallowed by the wonder of the ice cold swirling snowflakes which floated from the sky. It was the first snow.

I grabbed my orange scarf and ran out the classroom, eager to be a part if such a spectacle. Winter had to be my favourite season. With a clack, the classroom was locked and I ran out the school entrance only to be greeted by the beautiful scene of white. I watched by breath, now visible in the cold, float into the air and I smiled. I was surrounded by my favourite thing in the world, snow, how could I not be happy? I sunk into the soft white and continued to watch the snow fall from the sky, enveloping me. I was enchanted, mesmerised and so, I failed to notice the presence behind me.

"Yo."

I quickly turned, obviously shocked by the sudden presence. I was greeted by an ominous figure and the sweet scent of… bananas?

"Why are you still at school?"

I refused to let my pride waver.

"I could ask the same about you."

I flicked my hair and turned away from the figure, not even bothering to look at his face. He immediately chuckled and sat behind me.

"So your one of those types huh…"

We both sat in silence, letting the cold devour us until our hands and feet felt numb. Soon it seemed as though I accepted his presence and ignored the numbing pain altogether letting myself drown in the sweet combination of ice, cold and bananas… I fell in to darkness, wondering if this boy behind me felt the same way…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

RING! RING!

I woke up with a start, sunlight surrounding my room and even more the familiar scent of oranges. This is my room?

RING! RING!

But how? I was at school a second ago…

RING! RING!

"Oh just shut up you…!"

I smashed the alarm clock, shutting it up for yet again another long day. I dragged myself out of bed and began to work my magic. My clothes, the school uniform, matched my figure perfectly. My hair was brushed to perfection, the tips touching my shoulders. My bow, being huge and perfect, placed in the middle of my head; my trademark. And the final touch; the silver bracelet my old childhood friend gave me about ten years ago… I wonder where he was now…

I slapped myself out of the pointless memories. Only look towards the future should be my motto but these were all walls trying to hide my sad past.

I stood up to check myself in the mirror one last time. I was perfect today yet again there was no trace of my old face, no trace. I ran down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs and buttered toast. They always said my nose was sharp…

"Rin, get down here or you'll be late for school!"

"I'm already in the kitchen, mum."

I rolled my eyes at her familiar line; this is the same thing that happens every day. Yet again the routine started:

I grabbed a piece of toast and began to take it down, bite by bite.

"Morning dear."

"Morning."

I gulped down my orange juice and ran to the door, grabbing my school bag in the process.

"I packed you a marmalade sandwich and two oranges."

I struggled to put on my shoes, stupid shoelaces…

"Oh and don't forget to thank the boy that brought you home last night."

What? This isn't how it goes…

"What boy?" I demanded, glaring my mother down.

"Oi, don't kill the messenger."

I lowered my glare and apologised, I had finally managed to get the shoelace thing working.

"Well, the boy brought you back home because you fell asleep in the snow, apparently on his shoulder too…"

"WHAT?!"

"He didn't even tell me his name… well he had blonde hair…"

With the last knot I regained the grip on my school bag and ran out the door, my footsteps echoing behind me.

"Bye mum!"

Ignoring her waves of goodbye and her normal lines of 'Goodbye dearie,' I sunk into my thoughts. Damn… I fell asleep on his shoulder! What the hell? I don't even know what he looked like… My only clue was blonde hair. Hey, that reminds me of… no. I shook myself out of my memories and started to think about the class party.

* * *

"Rin! Help me with these streamers!"

I turned to see Lenka tangled in a mess of blue and pink. She had to be my best friend. Beautiful, elegant and smart was the very definition of Lenka. Her shy personality made her all the cuter. I ran over to her side to help her, unfortunately someone got there first.

"Oi, stupid girl, be careful next time ok?"

Lenka was skilfully helped out of the tangled mess by the most popular guy in class, Rinto himself.

If I was the strongest female then Rinto had to be the strongest male. He was like the gender swapped version of me, I mean, in almost every way he was exactly like me; Popular, handsome, smart and the best. Of course, I will never admit defeat against such an arrogant guy but I still respect him in a way…

Even if he didn't show it, I found it obvious that Rinto liked Lenka. I also find it stupid how people often try to hook me onto Rinto. Rinto is Lenka's, end of story. I also recently found Lenka likes Rinto too but I shouldn't interfere with such matters and wait until they're both ready. I guess that's one of the good points about me. Meddling is a no-no.

Together, me, Lenka and Rinto, made up the perfect trio; Representatives of Class B. Everyone always said that and so it caused the three of us to be really good friends. Everyone looked up to us. Everyone adored us. Except for the few jealous ones but the world isn't perfect you know?

It didn't take us too long to finish the party decorations.

"Jeez, just because we're the representatives of Class B doesn't mean that we have to plan out every little activity in the grade so that our class looks like the best…"

I turned to see Lenka smile at his words. I sharply snapped at his comments, attacking his secret.

"Idiot, you just don't want to admit you enjoyed skipping out on classes and were able to spend more time with–"

I was cut off. In a flash, Rinto had his hand around my mouth and was hissing into my ear.

"Shhh."

I snickered and pushed away his hand.

"Relax Mr Liar."

We both went to help Lenka pack away the items we used to decorate the school hall and were interrupted by the sudden clapping behind us.

"And so we meet again, Rin."

I turned to meet a blonde boy who smelt of bananas. His presence pierced my heart and caused unwanted memories to flow into my head. Why did this guy remind me of _him_? Rinto scowled at the boy's appearance.

"So you wanted some of the glory eh? Kagamine Len, representative of Class A."

Kagamine… Len…? Lenka almost immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the scene.

"Lenka…? What are you doing?"

The look in her eyes made me shut up, burning me on the inside.

"Kagamine Len, representative of Class A, he's like one of us except he's in another grade… The thing is, Rinto and he had quite a past together and Rinto doesn't like people seeing him when he's mad so…"

"So you wanted to help him out right?"

Her attempts at trying to hide her red face all failed but she shook her head, telling me her explanation was far from over.

"The thing is Rin… he's part of your past too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The memories echoed through my head. Memories I thought I would never allow myself to see again. I looked at the silver chain that hung on my wrist, from it hung a small silver treble clef, something all musicians should be able to recognise. Musicians like him…

The playground, the classmates, even the world seemed to reject me back then… Then that person appeared, like an angel saving me from my sorrow…

_Yo, wanna hang out?_

_Lemme guess, you were dared, bribed or forced to talk to me. Even if you deny it I will assume you're lying and won't believe you. No-one ever wants to be my friend ever so at least let me enjoy my solitude and not listen to stupid guys with selfish reasons!_

_Then what if I give you this?_

_Hmph, silly trinkets won't do you any good so leave me alone!_

But he never did. Forcing the bracelet on me, he talked to me every day and soon I just accepted him as though he was always there; my first and best friend. Let me correct that, he was my best friend, until he betrayed me that is.

_Hey, where are you going? Oi, wait for me. Oi!_

_Shut up._

_What?_

_I said SHUT UP! You know what? This whole thing was a dare and it gave me $50 and now it's all over and I only have one thing to say to you: I HATE YOU. _

I never saw him again. Those three words had changed my life forever; it was something I never thought would happen. The one I trusted, admired, thought was my friend had hurt me, betrayed me and he did it all with three little words. Who could have thought words could have such power on a person? But even though he hurt me, betrayed me and changed my life, I still believed in him and so I wear the first thing he ever gave to me every day. I'm pretty pathetic huh?

Ever since that day, I promised myself I would change. Never would I let myself be used again. Never would I been seen as a nobody who could be teased and never will I ever meet the stupid boy I had met so long ago…

"Rin? Rin!"

I snapped out of my memories and could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm fine."

Lenka refused to be convinced.

"Rin, I have something to tell you. Len is in fact the boy from your past and the person who dared him was Rinto."

Time froze.

"What?"

I stopped running and shook my hand free from Lenka's grasp. Her expression was filled with guilt.

"Rinto told me everything. The reason why he befriended you was because he felt guilty about what he had done all those years ago also, in reality; he just wanted Len to be friends with you and never thought that Len would hurt you like that… So now Rinto absolutely hates Len for hurting a girl's heart like that. Please don't blame Rinto for this, please."

I knew Lenka like I knew myself; she was suffering as much as Rinto was. Lenka is too nice. She will bear your burdens and cry with you if that is what the situations calls for. She really was too nice. I'm glad I have such a reliable friend…

"Don't worry, I believe you but I still expect an explanation from that idiot Rinto later on."

Lenka smiled, relieved to see me insulting Rinto. I guess it was a sign that I was back to normal eh…

"After school, we'll tell you everything."

"What a coincidence, school ends–"

DING DONG!

"–now…"

Lenka smiled her pretty hair swished as she walked. We both rubbed out eyes and started to walk in a way which gave us a sense of pride. Soon, the hallway was flooded with students

"Hi Lenka!"

"How were the decorations Rin?"

"Lenka, have you seen Rinto?"

"Rin, how was your time with Rinto?"

"Waah, Rin and Lenka look so pretty today."

"I know right?"

Random questions and comments could be heard all around us but still we continued with pride. This was something we had to do as representatives; every day and every time. I still have no idea how this stupid routine was created but we had to do it for the sake of our class I guess… or was for my own sake?

"Riiiinnn!"

I turned to see the guy who had confessed to me last night, Gumiya. His hair was in a mess; his clothes had not been ironed and he kept tripping over the tiny cracks on the floor. Man, he was the definition of stupid. One thing caught my eye though, in his hand was a small white box tied up in a velvet red ribbon.

"Rin."

He had finally caught up. His prize was the tons of scratches all over his face.

"Here."

He was huffing and puffing with all his might, what am I, a straw house? He held up the small box and handed it to me. I slowly pulled off the ribbon, I never refuse gifts unless it was valentines, that day is one stupid holiday… Hidden in the box was a silver chain and off it hung a bass clef. My memories overflowed like a waterfall and I dropped the gift onto the ground.

"GO AWAY!"

"B-but I..."

"NOW!"

I felt dizzy; the world was spinning around me like crazy. My hands were holding my head as though it would help me calm down and I was failing to notice the commotion I caused in the school hall.

"What's wrong with Rin?"

"Ha, she looks like a maniac."

"Woah, was she always like that."

"What's wrong with you?"

That last comment was made by a voice I knew well by now, Kagamine Len.

"SHUT UP!"

I shouted, ignoring the snide comments. Lenka pulled me away from the hall and into the school courtyard. I have to thank her for that one later. When we were both far from the hall, Gumiya had an all-knowing smile as though he knew this would happen…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm trying my best to write more... trying...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"The scientist had created a miracle but it was missing one thing; a he–"

Beep

"We're both linked by Gemi –"

Beep

"On the other side of the mirr–"

Beep

"Why are we the wolf and–"

Beep

Man, why wasn't there anything good on TV these days?

"Rin dear, turn off the television and help me cook lunch."

_He's part of your past too_

_Here…_

_GO AWAY!_

_What's wrong with Rin?_

_We'll talk to you about this on Monday Rin_

"Rin? Rin! Get in the kitchen now!"

I waved the memories out of my head. Monday was what she said right? Monday… That was tomorrow… What am I supposed to do today?

"RIN, GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

During lunch there was a silence no sane man could tolerate. The clanking of spoons seemed to save the both of us from becoming insane.

"Thanks for the food."

I stood up, slipped on my coat, picked up my orange iPod and almost ran to the front door.

"Rin, where are you going?"

The tone in her voice was gentle, as though as was trying to calm me down.

"Park, I need some time alone."

Another pause echoed through the house.

"Ok then, be back before dinner."

"Thanks mum."

I opened the door and ran to the park, the snow crunching underneath my feet; one of the sounds I love. The park was filled with children from elementary school. Shouts of joy and sounds of snowball fights could be heard all around. I smiled; winter had to be my favourite season. That reminds me, the boy I had met the other day was Len right? I sat down in the snow trying to organise my thoughts. I stuck my earphones in my ears letting the song 'Melancholic' blast into my ears, helping me think… or was it?

_~To think I couldn't see this, unexpected_

_To think my heart would be, would be… yeah_

_When I didn't see it, didn't see you_

_All of that was impossible~_

Before I could say oranges and tangerines, I was singing along.

_~It was that, too blank and weird smile_

_That took my heart away_

_It was that, too bright yellow Sunday_

_That took my breath away_

_It was that, time full of tests again_

_That made you seem afar_

_It was that, that special person, a_

_A melancholist, yeah~_

"Yo."

That voice… It couldn't be…

"Len?"

Memories ran through my mind but this guy couldn't be _him_ right? I struggled to keep my mind under control. I pulled out my earphones and turn to face the top guy from Class A.

"Nice singing, you know I play the keyboard so we could do a duet thingo. People say my singing isn't that bad either."

Len sings? The guy from my past didn't sing… Maybe Len wasn't him after all. I finally cleared my mind and stood up to properly talk to him.

"Sorry 'bout the other day. I didn't know what I was doing…"

Damn, I sounded so stupid.

"It's ok, I knew you were weird from the start."

Something in my head snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding!"

"Why you…"

I grabbed a pile of snow and aimed at his face, not before his snowball hit me though.

"Too slow!"

I stood up and started chasing him, throwing as much snow as possible at his face.

"Got you!"

I shouted with joy, not daring to stop hitting him with snow. Before long, we were both engrossed in a huge snowball fight. Past? Future? It didn't matter. The only thing that did was smashing your opponents face with snow. Soon, the both of us fell into the snow laughing.

"That was definitely a tie," I wheezed, struggling to talk through the giggles.

"What? I swear I hit you that last time…"

I tackled him before he could continue.

"Oh fine, a tie but I definitely want a rematch. Deal?"

"Deal."

I shook his hand and helped him stand up again.

"You couldn't be… Kagamine Len from Class–"

I stopped. It's not that he couldn't be; it was more like I didn't want him to be that ugly guy from my past.

"Class F of Vocalia Primary School? Yeah, I am."

My heart stopped.

"You… You traitor! You threw me away for $50! Well guess what? I hate you too!"

I tore off the silver bracelet he had given me all too long ago and threw it at his face. Refusing to look back, I ran back home and went into my room, locking myself back in my past and tears.

* * *

"Where is it?"

I looked in the snow around my feet, looking for the slightest hint of silver.

"There!"

I picked up the bracelet my former friend threw at me and looked at my own.

_This is proof of our friendship ok? As long as you wear your treble clef and I wear my bass clef we'll always be together._

_Ok! We'll be friends forever!_

**_You… You traitor! You threw me away for $50! Well guess what? I hate you too!_**

I stood up and looked at the sky turning pink and orange.

"Friends forever…"

Ignoring the rain which came from my eyes, I shoved the bracelet into my pocket and walked home, failing to stop the rain from falling harder.

* * *

**A/N: Those Melancholic lyrics are my own translyrics  
Plz don't ask for the whole lyrics 'cause they're not perfected yet...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter was seriously rushed so it's really weird... Feel free to flood me with insults/comments/reviews**

* * *

Chapter 5

Monday… The first school day of the week and so is also known as the worst day of the week. I got up and started the usual routine.

"Bye Mum."

"Goodbye Dearie."

I escaped the brick house and walked towards the bus stop. There stood Lenka and Rinto looking perfect and proud.

"Ok you guys better talk or I'll–"

"Woah Rin where's your bracelet?"

"I've almost never see you without it."

I panicked. How was I going to explain this one?

"I err… lost it but don't worry, it was getting old anyways."

Lying clearly wasn't my thing and throwing away the old keepsake took a toll on me as well. I was feeling uneasy without the silver chain around my wrist but I had to get rid of it sooner or later.

I ignored the worried glances from both my friends and started to talk about the party.

"Hey you know we still haven't gotten any music or entertainment for the party."

"Why exactly is this thing getting too big?"

"Well, some idiot decided to boast so now it's become something like a school dance."

"WHAT?! That means we have to plan the whole thing alone and for the whole school?!"

"Pretty much."

"We could ask Len to–"

Lenka stopped herself, realising her mistake, but not before turning the mood sour. The silence took its toll on all of us.

"Well at least we have more time off class."

Rinto finally broke the ice.

"Still the entertainment thing…"

"Why don't you sing Rin?"

"Me?"

The sudden suggestion almost made me fall over.

"Good idea Lenka. You have a pretty good voice Rin."

"But so do you two!"

"But Lenka has stage fright and I dislike singing."

"… I'll think about it... but I can't sing the whole night you know."

"We can put up auditions for more performances!"

"So I don't have to–"

"But Rin is still singing."

I crossed my arms while both Lenka and Rinto celebrated their win. The bus had arrived and three of us got on further discussing the party and how it was going to happen. Before I knew it school was over and the three of us were organising the party. Then it came to me.

"Ah! You guys promised to tell me everything today; about Len and that."

Lenka and Rinto looked at each other, reluctant to answer.

"No answer means Rin isn't going to sing."

That seemed to get to them.

"Ok, ok, we'll spill."

We all sat down and Rinto began to tell all.

"Len was much like you Rin; lonely and had no one but there's one more thing: he's an orphan. He moved from place to place and from family to family but all rejected him. By the time he arrived in our town he was invited to join my cousin's group of friends in which I was a part of. Believe me they were a bad bunch but he had no one and I didn't know many people so there we were; two guys who were influenced by the wrong people. We were taught how to bully and fight, maybe even steal."

He paused as though he didn't want to continue.

"Then it happened, they wanted to test Len and they chose Rin to be the target. The plan was to trick her into being friends then stealing from her. I didn't know what to say and didn't lend him any advice. Len was put under peer pressure and eventually decided to do it but the plan went wrong. Instead of pretending to be friends with her he actually did become friends with her. My cousin then gave Len two choices steal from Rin or leave town, forever."

Rinto shook his head and held his head in his hands.

"He didn't want to betray Rin so he decided to leave town but he did it in a way so he wouldn't hurt her or so he thought."

Rinto then clenched his fists and continued the story looking at both girls in the face.

"My cousin left and so Len came back. The day I was talking to Len I was asking him to say sorry to Rin."

Rinto then looked at me and grabbed my hands.

"Please forgive him, he never meant any harm he was... he just…"

I shook away his grasp and looked at the hall and its decorations.

"I understand, but I'm not forgiving that bastard until he says sorry to my face."

Rinto sat there speechless for what seemed like ten minutes but then burst out laughing as though relieved.

"Ok! Let's finish this party!"

"Yeah!"

The three of us were motivated again and tried our best to make this party an awesome one. Soon the clock struck six and the three of us went our separate ways.

"Bye guys."

"See ya Rin."

I left the two at the bus stop and slowly walked home thinking about the party, school and Len. Forgive him? That thought almost never crossed my mind. I looked up to see falling snow, the street lights making it glow. The sight was almost… magical. I leaned against the telephone pole and gazed at the sight for a little, losing myself in the frosty air.

"Hello again."

Kagamine Len, why does he always appear at the most random times? I turned to see a guy with not blonde hair but green.

"Gumiya? What are you doing here?"

"I have a message from Len."

I scoffed at the line.

"And you listen to that creep?"

Gumiya smiled and continued to talk.

"He says you're his _Juliet_. Well, that's all. Bye Rin and forget about what I said the other day; the confession thing. I got over it."

I watched the weirdo walk off into the night. Juliet?

_Hey Rin, ever heard of Romeo and Cinderella?_

_Stupid, it's Romeo and Juliet not Cinderella._

_But in that version they die right? In this one they end up together. So I'll never call you Juliet, if I do it means…_

"It means we'll never see each other again."

I clenched my fists as I spoke my memory out loud. That bastard, he really didn't want to be forgiven. I stomped my way through the snow and finally reached the warmth of home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, the translyrics are mine but this time the songs are complete  
The bold and italics might get a little confusing but I'll let you people figure it out**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"But she lied too, that Cinderella_

_They all say she was killed by the wolf_

_What do I do? If I don't change soon_

_Surely I'll be soon killed too_

_So hey, you'll save me from this world ok?"_

"Nice."

"Why'd you choose to sing this song Rin?"

"I don't know, this song just clicked you know?"

The three of us were at Lenka's place and were making posters for the entertainment auditions. Somehow I ended up singing for them instead.

"Here's my design for the poster."

"Nice, it's this one hands down."

Rinto and I stared at Lenka's handy work of blue, red, yellow and green coloured stripes underneath the array of black music notes as well as the words 'AUDITION' and 'SCHOOL DANCE' and the needed information people needed to know.

"Let's put it up on the notice board tomorrow."

Lenka couldn't stop blushing at our compliments.

"Well we'd best be going now, I'll print out more copies of the poster."

"Bye Rinto, Rin."

"Bye Lenka," the both of us said in union.

I left the house waving goodbye at Rinto who was holding Lenka's USB and walked to the park, hoping to get some peace and quiet. I plonked down on the bench and watched people make snowmen and snow angels.

"Yo."

This was definitely Len's voice.

"Hi _Romeo_."

"What?"

Len had a confused face then smiled as though he knew what was going on.

"Sorry _Cinderella_, my mind was a little blank back there."

It was my turn to say 'What?'

"That Gumiya, he said–"

"He said what?"

I was so going to kill Gumiya after this…

"Never mind what that creep said."

I turned my head away from him not noticing Len take a silver chain from his pocket.

"Here."

He waved the chain in front of my face, the treble clef swinging from side to side.

"You forgot this."

I reluctantly took the bracelet and turned to face him.

"I know what I did and that it hurt you but…"

I seriously can't stand this cheesiness… Not bothering to listen to him finish, I picked up a pile of snow and hurled it at his face.

"You owe me a rematch, remember?!"

I almost laughed and his dumb-struck face and continued stocking up on snowballs.

"But…"

"If you win, I'll listen to you and do what you want. If I win you do what I want. Deal?"

I hurled another snowball at his face, completely missing him. Len finally grinned and threw his own snowball at my face and that hit its target.

"Deal."

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, hours of fun. Snowballs flew across the sky like crazy and endless laughter echoed through the field. As we fought, happy memories I thought I had forgotten flashed through my mind.

_~In my own melancholy~_

_Woah, Rin your voice is really nice._

_Talk about your own piano playing stupid._

Why had I forgotten all my happy memories and remembered all the sad ones?

_Yo, Cinderella! Over here!_

_Stop calling me that…_

_Why? Want me to call you Juliet instead?_

_Why you…_

Why did I ever try to forget him?

_Sing Rin!_

_Only if you do_

Why?

Finally, a huge snowball hit my face and I fell to the ground, defeated and laughing. Len ran over to me and shouted at me as though he wanted the whole world to hear.

"Rin! Please forgive me!"

My once forgotten memories overflowed like a waterfall.

_This is proof of our friendship ok? As long as you wear your treble clef and I wear my bass clef we'll always be together._

I took out the bracelet I thought I had thrown away forever, and yet again wore it around my wrist.

"Of course I will, don't you remember? I did say that we'll…"

_Ok! We'll be…_

"We'll be friends forever right?"

I watched as tears fell from my best friend's face into the cold snow, trying my best to hide my own tears with a smile.

* * *

"Well, I heard you were singing at the School Dance."

"What?! How?"

"Rinto."

"That bastard…"

It was 6.00 and the stars were high in the sky but the two of us had spent our time reliving memories and sharing our new ones.

"I have a suggestion."

I turned to look at Len who was scratching his head. Even back the day he would do the same thing meaning he was unsure that he should continue.

"What is it?"

I looked up to see the snow falling onto us. I should really be heading back home…

"Well, how about we do a duet?"

Silence... After what seemed like hours, I grabbed his hand and looked at him, directly.

"Really? That would make life a whole lot easier. Thanks Len."

It was no joke, I was worried about performing alone but being with Len would make me feel calmer. But I was surprised that Len, the guy who once was afraid to talk, let alone play piano, in front of others, would agree to sing with me at the School Dance.

"What song did you choose?"

"Romeo and Cinderella."

"Nice."

The snow seemed to start to fall harder than before.

"Hey Len."

"Yeah?"

"Sing."

"…"

I have never heard him sing before, never. I looked at him with what people called puppy eyes and shouted in victory when he finally gave in.

**"It all begins, begins with chance, the all so fateful scene  
In the corner of my eye I see a flash of red"**

Woah. It sounded so… perfect… With the tune getting to me, I started to sing too, continuing the song.

_"I sense, I see a black shadow, hidden there behind the trees  
I run away because I feared, I feared the dark presence"_

Before long, the two of us were singing the whole song together. I didn't care about the Dance, the past or life itself. All that mattered was that I was having fun.

**"I want to meet you so  
I want to touch you so  
I want to talk to you  
So much it hurts me**

**You are so lovely and I am so gentle  
So why can't we get the ending we long for?**

**_Countless times oh countless times  
I've prayed to god so many times but  
Whatever I do ah whatever you do_**  
**We're the wolf and** _little red riding hood_

**_I want to help you dry those tears  
But the hand I send out it trembles in fear  
I want to comfort you, I love you so  
But I can't do a single thing_**

**_I've tried so hard  
I've wished for so long  
But the claws and fangs they never leave  
So I'll be waiting for you to stop crying  
I'll be waiting behind the trees  
Forever…"_**


	7. Cops & Robbers Preview (Not a Chapter)

**A/N: Sorry for not giving you some more '321' but this is a little something I thought of during sport and ended up typing down on a bus ride home… Here's the line which started it all:**

"Isn't it funny? Back in the day I used to play this game all the time… and even though I lost every time, it was so much fun. But now I'm winning every single time and it doesn't seem to be so much fun anymore… "

**I felt like writing stuff about murder and blood (*-* )… heheh… But since I have two incomplete stories (Please don't make me include 'Honeyworks' ) this is just a preview or whatever it's meant to be called… **

**Please excuse my lack of knowledge on positions and ranks about cops. I'm literally taking whatever sounds legit from 'Detective Conan' and typing it down. Please correct me if I get anything wrong. ^^**

**Okies, enough with the blabbering and onto the preview… If I get what I think is enough feedback I might actually continue 'Cops & Robbers.' Excuse my laziness… 8(_)8**

* * *

~Cops & Robbers (Preview)~

_Do you want to join? It'll be exactly like 'Cops & Robbers.'_

_Really?!_

_Yep. Except in the real world, the robbers… win._

"LEEEEEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER 'ERE"

"Yes sir!"

I grumbled under my breath and dragged my lazy ass over to the door. The too clean floor threatened to blind me forever and the bright sunlight hurt my eyes. I hate this world.

I eventually reached the door labelled 'Interrogation Office' and was got ready to brace myself for the terror which hid behind it.

"LEEEEEEEEEN!"

"WHAT?! I'M ALREADY HERE!"

The intimidating voice finally got through to me as I burst through the entrance and came face to face with my superior, Kaito, or should I say Chief Inspector Kaito?

Kaito is the leader of our squad, squad 1201D or otherwise known as 'Squad ROID'. Please don't ask me how such a weird name came to be; I do not give answers, I follow orders, end of story.

"Calm down officer, you look like a crazy monkey who just lost all his bananas."

Unlike me, Kaito was totally calm and was sipping on what I suspect to be coffee. His calm posture was definitely not what I expected after hearing the tone in his voice. Also, his appearance was the exact opposite of mine: His uniform was perfect unlike my unironed shirt, too loose tie and other various messy things about me. His statement had further ticked me off but I managed to keep the raging fire in my head calm and took the seat next to his.

"So what is it now?"

I had to know why my superior dragged me out of my lunch break, shouted at me twice and almost got me into 'Raging Fire Mode.'

"We got a new one; Part of that gang too."

"Silver Bullet?"

Silver Bullet was a gang of robbers which were famous for shooting at least one person dead right in the heart. When the bullet was finally retrieved it was always found to be made of the purest silver.

I watched Kaito nod his head, his right hand stirring his coffee.

"Yeh, we caught their right hand man."

"Seriously?!"

Silver Bullet had been on the run for months and we didn't even get close them, let alone catching one.

"Yeh. You know how they're all orphans with no last name?"

Of course I did, that was the only piece of information we ever managed to find on them.

"Yeah?"

"This one's persistent about us knowing her last name. Simply refuses say she doesn't have a last name."

I chuckled, so this was a criminal who was weird in the head. Wait… did he say _she?_

Kaito, however, kept a straight face and continued. Actually, to be more accurate, his face turned more serious.

"She claims she's a Kagamine, just like you."

My heart stopped. That was impossible; I had no last name… Unless… Unless… But it couldn't be… She couldn't possibly be Rin… right?

* * *

**A/N: I hate cliff-hangers… Unless I'm the one who makes them :D  
Well that's all, hope you liked this preview fingo :) Sorry again for not giving you '321.'**


End file.
